Gohan's New Beginning
by IrishRandom
Summary: A new team has been formed, while waiting on their first official mission, they explore the base and get to know Miss Martian. Meanwhile, the Caped Crusader witnesses a boy falling from the sky, with a tail and a blue gi on him.
1. Chapter 1: Background

With the advent of the meta-human on every Earth, the multiverse has seen its greatest treats, horrors and tragedies. However, it has also seen hope, hope in their own Earth born heroes, and beings from other worlds who have arrived on Earth swearing to protect it with their lives.

This is a beginning, for a hybrid to create his own path, become stronger and protect the people he cares about. But first he has to figure out how he got there.

* * *

 _Just an introductory paragraph so I can explain the basics._

 _hybrids name is Gohan (obviously)._

 _is arrives just after the Super Perfect Cell fight._

 _YJ team are in the period between the third episode (Mr Twister fight) and the fourth episode (Kobras takeover of Banes factory)_

 _immediate explanation will be given for why Gohan appeared because that would be spoilers._

 _will not have all his power when arriving to the YJ universe._

 _I have read a lot of Gohan and YJ crossovers and found most of them ether downplaying him or he is overpowered from the get go. I intend to make it a challenge for him to fight while giving a good reason why._

 _Plus, any pointers would be useful as this is my first time writing a story and putting it out on the internet._

 _I will see you next time on "Gohan's New Beginning?"_


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall

Gotham, the crime ridden city has been plagued by villains and run of the mill criminals for years now. The most dangerous of the bunch is the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime has always had a sadistic pleasure to almost every crime he could pull off. He may not look like much but he is one of the smartest villains the caped crusader must defeat. Given that the Joker has just escaped Arkham Asylum, the Batman has been on the streets longer than usual, trying to get anything he can on the killer clown's next plan.

"Alfred, any unusual activity at the harbour," the bat questioned his butler, who is stationed at the super computer at the cave.

"Yes sir, reports have come in that…" Alfred's voice turns to static, he stops to look for anything that could have jammed his earpiece. He pulls out a device, looking for any radio waves on any frequency. The "jammer finder" came up with nothing, somehow he was getting jammed from base.

"Robin, do you come in," the reply never came, the boy wonder never received the transmission.

Back with Alfred, he notices Master Bruce has been rather quiet, even though he told him that a strange energy has appeared in the harbour area similar to those when Power Girl arrived.

The world's greatest detective looks to the sky, trying to deduce what was jamming his communications. As he stares into the night, he decides to try and triangulate the position of the jammer as a portal opens, and through it appears a boy, no more than eleven years old and dressed in blue. As he falls Batman pulls out a special device and pushes a button. No audible sound is created by the device but a certain boy scout heard it. After the boy falls for a further five seconds, Superman arrives and catches the boy before he hit a building.

He lands with the boy next to Bruce, he then sets the child down on the roof, "Do you know where Jimmy is, I swear I hear his watch right here," Clark immediately worries for his friend.

"Right here," the Dark Knight reply's throwing his ultra-sonic device in the air for Superman to catch it. He walks over to the boy, getting a better look at him. The first thing he notices is the tail, like a monkey's, it moves ever so slightly showing he has control over it. Then the body itself, its well-built, strong but not bulky. Bats will never admit it but he was a bit jealous of the eleven year olds body.

"So, who's the kid then," the Man of Steel questions, intrigued into how he got into the air.

"He fell from the sky from a portal I have never seen before," Batman answered, now intrigued into what technology or ability brought this child here.

"So he just appeared, and you know nothing about him," Clark questioned.

"Ugh… Where am I," the boy barely opened his eyes, looking at the two in front of him, "Who are you…" he says before falling back into his sleep.

"What should we do with him," Clark asks picking him up, careful not to touch the tail after noticing him wince the earlier.

"Take him to Mount Justice and explain the situation, I have to wrap things up here in Gotham before I meet you there," Bruce states before heading back into Gotham's streets looking for any clues of the Joker.

"Alright little fella, your going on a trip," Clark says before heading to the closest Zeta Tube.

* * *

 _This is how I feel Batman would deal with Gohan arriving like this, don't be afraid to tell me I'm wrong. Any criticism will be helpful._

 _Don't have a proper schedule but I intend to bring out the next chapter soon._


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

Gohan wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, tied down and in a new set of clothes. Looking around he sees the room is like the typical interrogation rooms, just with a hospital bed in the middle for him.

At first, he looks for Cells ki, the unmistakable monster can't suppress his power enough to hide from Gohan at any state. Then, assuming that he is in danger, he looks for evil ki in the area. Relieved to find out that he is with good people, he searches for his friends, although he can't find any he does find something a bit odd. Looking for answers he realises that someone is sitting on a chair behind the glass.

"Can I ask you a question sir or madam," Gohan stares right at the ki signature, trying to keep a calm look. "I know your alone and you are athletic, but you may not have any ki training," Gohan says, the person seemed shocked that I knew so much about them. Getting up, they move to the door and move toward the door to his room.

The door opens, Batman walks in with an unreadable expression on his face. He moves toward the bottom of the bed.

"I will answer any question as best I can, if you answer my own questions," the detective began.

"That seems OK with me." Gohan says.

"How did you know that," Batman asks.

"I can sense ki, and you have a higher ki level than the average person, but with basic ki training you would get at that level in a day, even if your human," the hybrid replied, "Who are you?"

"I am Batman, and you are?" the detective replied.

"I am Son Gohan, why am I here?"

"You fell from a portal in Gotham city, I was on patrol and seen you fall, after getting Superman to catch you and bring you here due to your injuries, which is a classified location, what happened before you ended up here?"

"I remember fighting a being, known as Cell, he killed my father and two friends of mine, he broke my arm but using the last bit of energy I had, I destroyed him," after Batman made a mental note about something Gohan had said he noticed rage build up behind those eyes. But something had almost slipped past him.

"Is that the last thing you remember?" the detective questioned.

"Yes, I fainted to the drain on my ki and injuries, what is this planet called?"

"Earth," Gohan was confused.

"No, this isn't Earth, I would have sensed dinosaurs, so tell me again where am I," Gohan gave Batman his most intimidating stare. Batman stays quiet for a second, assessing the situation.

"It is Earth, I have lived here my entire life, home to the human race, it is possible you are from another universe or have travelled in time," the detective answered.

Gohan world seemed to be crumbling from beneath him, the Earth he protected, his friends protected, his father died for, is gone. If there is dragon balls they probably can't send him back. Tears start to flow, his eyes turn into a greenish blue, his hair starts to rise and partially turns blond.

Batman watches, while the differences mentioned are obvious, he notices some subtle changes, a small force has been pushing him away from Son Gohan, light starts to emit from the boy and the restraints are having a tough time keeping him in place.

Realising what might happen to the unprepared human in front of him he closes his eyes and meditates for a minute. "Sorry Mister Batman, I just wasn't prepared for that," the ever polite boy says after suppressing himself.

"What was that?" the Bat returns to his stares, trying to intimidate the boy who stood up to beings stronger than anyone here can imagine.

"That was Super Saiyan, first off my father, Son Goku, was a Saiyan, they are a warrior race with tremendous power, they sent their children to other planets to conquer, sell the planet and grow stronger." He pauses for a second almost seeing steam from the Bats blood come off him. "My father hit his head when he was young and forgot his mission, thus being taught how to live on Earth by Grandpa Gohan, many years later, after I was born we met other Saiyans, one being Prince Vegeta who left the planet after, they killed a few of our friends, so we travelled to an alien planet, Namek, to resurrect our friends and that's when we met him, a sadistic alien tyrant by the name of Frieza, he killed most of the Saiyans leaving only a handful, ether by accident or to groom into a loyal servant." Batman thinks about this, not knowing the full extent of the power at the fingertips of too many in Gohan's world.

"So this Frieza, what made him special, many tyrants have tried and failed to take over the world," Batman was trying to get his head around why anything was happening and to see where he stood in his rapidly decreasing relative strength.

"Frieza, is a member of a race that learned to used new forms, not to increase their power, but to suppress it, in his first or weakest form, he destroyed planet Vegeta, the home of the Saiyans, he was looking for another way to become immortal, we tried to stop him, but when we confronted him after getting through his powerful minions, he laughed and fought on par with the strongest of us, Vegeta, he kept shouting about this Super Saiyan but was defeated easily after Frieza transformed, me and a friend of mine, Krillin, tried to stall for time but Frieza stabbed him with the horns on his head shook about, causing untold pain to him, then my mentor, Piccolo, showed, he fought on par with Frieza in his second form, but he has four of these forms."

Batman looked at the boy, not with his anger and calculation as usual, but with awe. How could this child, go through this torture and the sadistic games of this Frieza, and seem to stay in a relatively sane mind set, he also took a second to look at himself.

"Frieza destroyed us, humiliated us and tortured us for his pleasure," Gohan continued, "Then it happened, my father showed and almost killed Frieza, however, Frieza killed Krillin, almost killed Piccolo and threatened my life, my father changed into the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years. Before my father used a technique that could increase his power by up to twenty times, but was just below Frieza in power, now he was fifty time stronger and could easily toy with the tyrant," Gohan explains.

"So its a powerful form which is accessed through anger," Batman surmised. He heads to the bed untying Gohan, "So Son?"

"It's Gohan, are your names backward or something?" Batman almost took that as an insult but looking into the boys eye he can tell that he is just curious.

"Sort of, we take our second name as our family name," Batman replies, "For now though you can stay here, until further notice, also do you need special trousers for your tail or can you come with normal ones.

"My tail?" Gohan looks behind him, and sees his long lost appendage, confused he looks at Batman, "I need to get it cut off!"

* * *

 _And the second chapter is complete, and its just to give Batman information on him, and the ending, every Saiyan expects their tail to be there so why would Gohan notice it before Batman pointed it out. He also would have noticed it on his own but he was preoccupied to do anything that the tail would get noticed in._

 _Thank you to Chris (Guest), Great Saiyaman54 (Guest) and X3runner for my first three reviews and while some of it is noted and will be used, some I have already considered._

 _First, an explanation for how Gohan lost some of his power and got here is coming but telling you now is spoilers, also Gohan can still access his transformations, but is similar to Trunks and Goten in power. Its also not due to overexertion or strain on the body like Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kioken after effects in Super._

 _Second, Batman in Young Justice is kinder than you expect, consider Bruce's and Clark's talk about Superboy. And he still has his doubts but he understands the pain Gohan has gone through when he could of just left and let thing play out._

 _Third, Chris sent me a review containing help for how to write Gohan, but be aware not everything is as it seems. The main difference, Gohan has not got a broken arm, why, spoilers._

 _Fourth, at the moment, I doubt I'd reach the third season before it starts as I intend to leave a fight with Darksied till the end, which most crossovers in the DC universe have Goku show up as he defeats Superman. That should mean that ether I write around the minor parts of the story while not effecting season three as best I can._

 _Thank you all for reading this far and please any criticism you have send it in a review._


	4. Chapter 4: A Pain in My Tail

Gohan panics, knowing he can't control the Oozaru form, this puts the world in jeopardy if ha unleashes it. The transformation, while not the strongest, takes years of training to control it, but the power boost is immense.

Bruce switches mode, from the father of orphans to the Bat. "We might if you tell me why," he says needing the information to decide his next course of action.

"Its not an immediate problem, but if I see a full moon I turn into a fifty foot ape that is ten times stronger than I am in my base," the boy said trying to stay calm, "but, its not the power increase that worries me, when I change, it takes over, I lose my direct control of myself. Gohan shivers, remembering the feeling of losing control over your own body and letting a monster lose with more power than he had at the time.

"We won't cut off the tail," the Bat answered the kid, who had lined up his own speech in case Bruce said no, "We are going to help you control it, you will however have to join ether the Justice League or the Team, just so we can monitor your progress while you receive a place to stay."

Gohan looked confused, having been in multiple situations where the Oozaru form put himself and others in danger. "Sir what is this Justice League and Team you speak of," Gohan questioned trying to buy time on his decision and get more info on his choices.

Bruce would have been confused had he not eliminated the possibility of him being from his Earth. "The League is a group of super powered or extraordinary individuals that use their skills to protect the Earth, we deal with the big threats such as if cell..." Gohan shudders at the mention of its name, "... had showed up on this earth," Batman explains, "the Team however consists mainly of our protoje's, they take on covert missions to gain information for the League, they have yet to get an official mission as they have only recently been created and could use a being with your abilities alongside them."

Batman had stopped talking, seeing letting the information be processed.

Gohan however could not understand how the Dark Knight in front of him was going to train him in controlling his powers, considering he was a regular human with no ki training.

"If I agree to this how are you planning on me learning to control 'it'," Gohan asks, "because I'm pretty sure from what your telling me if I changed I would be spotted and the problems will only start from there."

"We have means of getting you off world, and finding an planet devoid of life, were you can do all to your hearts content, however unless I say otherwise, you have to request to go and then be escorted to the planet to train with the individual," Bats explain setting the ground work to their agreement, "anything can be changed if you cooperate with us and show that the League and the Team can trust you."

The more Gohan thought about it, the more Batman reminded him of Piccolo, the calculating, leaving nothing to chance attitude and the coldness to most of his actions fit the both of them. But at the moment he had to choose, go on the run, surviving in the wilderness until he could find a way home on his own, or ask the stranger in front of him for help. It was clear to him the answer and the silence between the two was almost unbearable.

"I agree, but I wish to join this Team," Gohan had spoke after a minute or so, "I haven't had much experience with people my age and would like a change." Gohan stood reaching his hand out to the bat to confirm the deal.

Batman was happy with the result and shook the boys hand.

* * *

M'gann was on her third attempt at making cookies using a new recipe, she knew it couldn't be too difficult as the woman on the tv had made it look like a piece of cake, she on the other hand was burning that cake too.

Conner was watching looking for phones on the internet as Robin had said they are a must in schools now. He knew that of course but he didn't see why Batman said he would fund it, up to two hundred dollars per member. Must be him doing his part to integrate him and M'gann into normal society.

If Robin hadn't had those acting lessons during his training he would be rolling on the floor hysterical as he tricked Superboy into using his mentors card to buy a phone online. He had swiped it when Bruce was away interrogating involving an unknown element in Gotham. He got bored in the mansion on his own and remembered that Bruce never takes his wallet when he becomes the Bat unless he goes to the Watchtower or to Mount Justice. He is going to be so pissed at Superboy.

Kaldur had taken to getting to know his team better, how he wished he didn't at this moment, Wally had decided to try and get him to help with a prank he wanted to pull off but couldn't due to him not being able to move matter, and have a respectful attitude to go along get away with such a thing.

Wally was at first taken back when Aqualad had offered some of his time to Wally. As Wally is a quick thinker, when he wants to be, he formulated a plan to get closer to M'gann and to show his fine Atlantean friend the art of pranks. By getting him to soak M'gann while using the sink Wally thought that getting the towel could help in winning her over.

"Recognised Batman 02 Vegeta B06," a robotic female voice echos through the cave. M'gann shocked at Batman showing up unexpectedly, she forgets to take out the egg shells. Kaldur and Wally both wordlessly agree to reschedule or cancel their plans. Conner just gets up from the computer not noticing Robins face go white for the briefest of moments.

The team rush into the mission room to be greeted with a new face.

"Dude, whats with the onesie," Wally jokes not noticing the muscle on the exposed arms of the young boy.

Gohan was a bit annoyed over this as the clothes he wore was a gi designed to look identical to his master Piccolo, it also was the only thing that survived the journey that Gohan could keep. Gohan let slip a glare but quickly returned to a small smile, "This is one of my most prised possessions 'Dude.'"

"Care to elaborate Batman questioned the strange boy in front of the Team.

Robin was barely listening, as this boy was younger than, that was for sure as he couldn't be more than twelve, putting it at a stretch. Something was off about him, not considering his choice in clothes, he had something in movements that was hard to pick out.

"This it a copy of my mentors gi, the last thing I have from my world other than this," Gohan throws Batman two beans, "they are magic beans, called Senzu Beans, they immediately heal you of all physical injuries and restore stamina and will keep you full for ten days as well, I would of had more but most of them burnt up when travelled here. Its also hard to grow so if you can work out how to grow more that would be greatly appreciated

Robin repeated the small almost insignificant movement in his head, to get the bean to land on his mentors hand take ether skill or luck but this kid threw it as if he did that sort of throw all the time. It had also stopped dead on his hand, an almost impossible feat to do and cant be counted as luck due to the small size of this Senzu bean. Something else clicked in the Boy Wonders brain, the kid had to have held back on the throw, but he didn't change his posture while in the throw meaning the kid ether was extremely weak or extremely strong, and it doesn't take a genius to see the muscles in his arms.

"I will work on a way of growing more then," Bruce states obviously seeing the significance of such a bean. "Team, this is Son Gohan, he recently arrived from another universe, we are in the process in building a device that will transport Gohan back home, until then he is on this team."

Gohan looked at the new faces in front of him, nervous of the next words to come out of their mouths.

Kaldur spoke up first, "Welcome to the team Son."

"Its Gohan, nice to meet you..." Gohan just realised he didn't know anyone's name.

"Kaldur'ahm, just call me Kaldur but on mission I am Aqualad," the Atlantean said, "this is Robin, Batman's protoje, this is M'gann Morrs or Miss Martian, this is Wally West or Kid Flash, and lastly, this is Conner Kent or Superboy." Each member of the team gave a wave at the mention of their name except for Superboy who just nodded.

A door opens, the clang of metal on the ground can be heard, and everyone looked over to the android with a kind face for each of them (Batman didn't glare) all except for Gohan, who rushed Red Tornado and pinned him against the wall.

"Before you do any harm tell me, where is Gero."

* * *

 _This is harder than I thought, I feel as though i'm better at fights in the stories I wrote for fun, still Chapter 4 is_ _finished._

 _I only got one review from_ _Great Saiyaman54 and no Batman wont teach Gohan ki directly, Gohan still has that knowledge but has to train to grow in strength._

 _Batman will however help with the non physical side of his training (meditation and control) and training in martial arts showing him his own style of fighting. I have to still decide on if Batman learns from Gohan how to use Ki._

 _I expect to get more chapters out over the summer due to test being over._

 _Until next time._


	5. Chapter 5: Gero's Ghost

Looking at the machine in front of him, Gohan was getting more and more concerned.

First, they let this obvious threat in the base with no resistance. Alarms should be going off everywhere. Batman did say that the security system in all Justice League bases (ex or not, the cave would still be up to date) was the best in the known universe. So how did it get in here.

Second, he rushed into his judgement on the android. This never happened, usually he reserves his judgement till some one can provide more information or how the person reacted (android are still people to him anyway). This could wait however, he had an android to take care of.

Third, he was slow. Although he was sure the android wouldn't be able to react in time due to this being an early model (obviously because how could it hide without skin, it must have been a prototype), he had to use half of his base power to get to this speed, which as barely faster then the human eye could handle.

Fourth, was this the original Doctor Gero's work which would mean he somehow travelled to this Earth or sent a copy of himself here and built the android here, or did this Earth had a Gero too.

Finally, everybody that could, minus the Bat, was in a defensive stance, but they didn't seem to be pointing there stance at the enemy.

While dwelling on his concerns a bit longer than he should have, the android had made a mini tornado which pushed the surprised Gohan away and toward Superboy, who grabbed him in a bear hug.

"There is no records of a Gero that I could find," the android said, "but Batman has put information about you on the leagues computers, but I can assure you I am no threat to you or anyone else." With he piece said, he walked over to the Sayian teen who was still in Superboy's grasp, "Red Tornado, member of the Justice League and previous member of the Justice Society, built by T.O Morrow."

Gohan realised his mistake the moment he was grabbed, the team must know the Android if they are willing to protect him/it (Have to work out the pronouns he realised). If the team know him then and are protecting him/it then he/it is ether on the team (which he doubted by looking at the team so far) or on the League. "Son Gohan, I would shake you hand but Superboy still has me, as you can see," hearing this, Batman nodded to Conner and he let go of Gohan, "there, and sorry about threatening you but I had a bad experience with androids recently," Red took Gohan's hand accepting the apology. "Also, how would I refer to you, is it he, she or it," Gohan had to know to save some embarrassment later on.

"He will do, although most would just assume it," Red answered.

Gohan nodded and turned back to the team, who, for the most part seemed to accept that it was a reaction based on him being similar to his enemy, all except the small detective.

"Team, your first mission," that's all that had to be said to have the team moving on from from Gohan and red to the floating monitors. Batman had his briefing up and ready for the team to take in. "Isla Santa Prisca," Batman informed, "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neosteroid, a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

Robin took a break from glaring daggers into Gohan, "So who's in charge?"

Batman and Red Tornado glance at each other, "Work that out between you." Batman glances at the team deciding where to send Gohan, "Drop Zone A is two mines from the sore, where Aqualad will be dropped and then infiltrate the shore to disrupt the security systems on the island," Batman hands Aqualad the device to do such, "Place it on a computer connected to the system, it will work itself."

"Drop zone B will be the rest of the team, you will do the initial recon and wait for Aqualad to regroup before continuing. Wheels up in twenty," Bats states and leaves using the zeta tubes.

* * *

The team head to their rooms in the cave to get everything for the mission, leaving Gohan on his own as Red Tornado flew into his room as well. Deciding to figure out what is wrong with himself, he meditates in the centre of the mission briefing room. He was angry with himself, he over reacted even though the real threat didn't even have ashes to be collected in his world. He knew Gero was dead, the androids are good and Cell has been killed. But why did he over react, its not normal. Then there was the issue with his speed, normally that would be nothing to him, although it was at most 1% of his Super Sayian power and at a rough guess less than half of a percent in the 'Ascended' forms power. No ascended didn't sound right. Maybe just call it Super Sayian 2 and be done with it...

* * *

While Gohan was in the middle of sorting out his mind, the team reappeared.

"Great, he fell asleep, of course he did he is wearing pyjamas," Wally says while walking in.

"I'm going to wake him up," Robin says as he pulls out a Batarang and a sadistic smile spreads on his face.

In a corner Megan, Conner and Kaldur are talking. "He isn't sleeping is he?" Conner asks.

"No he is meditating, he probably worried about his home and trying to keep calm in these extreme circumstances," Kaldur surmises.

"Somethings off about him," Megan states. Kaldur and Conner now turn to her in their curiosity." I mean, when I'm in a group, I have to stop myself from reading others minds, especially Wally's when he is at normal speed, everyone is emitting a telepathic field around them, when you enter it, it is easier to read that persons mind, I can sense those fields, but with Gohan, I can't find his, it's like he doesn't exist in terms of telepathy."

"Has this ever happened before?" Kaldur asks.

"Only when Uncle John is hiding from mind probes," Megan explains, "But that's just for a short time, I haven't got a single thing from Gohan since he arrived, I'd almost say this is a hallucination but you all see him too."

Robin decides at this moment to throw the Batarang at Gohan, deciding to test him. Wally follows the Batarang as it basically floats over to Gohan at super speed. He can tell it will hit Gohan on the forehead and knowing Robin, it's one of his 'Safteyrangs' (stun without casing harm Batarangs) so after the laughing finished, no harm will be done. Watching as many details about Gohan as Wally could he waited for the Batarang until its a millimetre away from his head, keeping an eye on the impact zone of the fore head with great intensity.

The next thing he knows is a blur shoot past him at near imposible speeds and the Batarang is gone. The only thing he did catch for sure while looking at Gohan is the glare he sends Robin, although it may have lasted a couple of milliseconds at most, he swears on his life, Batman has a run for his money on the scariest glare in the world.

* * *

 _And that wraps up another chapter_

 _Everyone is saying nerfing is bad in the chapters, and I agree, but to make things more badass (while keeping everyone at relatively accurate power scaling) then he has to be, but I have a plan, Gohan knows he's been nerfed. And what do you do when you know you had the power to protect people from Solar System level attacks and now you are now at best Star level, you train duh._

 _X3Runner asked about ages and SSJ4, I said in the chapter where Gohan arrives that Batman guesses 11 which is right, I thought that would be enough and why Batman got it right, I'_ _m pulling out the worlds greatest detective card. Also I don't intend to use the SSJ4 form, although it may be mentioned while training, although I have plans to introduce Super into this at some point so it would end up him rather trying to obtain the God forms if i get to that point, but that wont be anytime soon I feel._

 _I'm planning on having Gohan's stats that no one can match to be the reaction times and startup time, for example, Wally couldn't catch/dodge/deflect the Batarang where Gohan deflected it with his energy. Also if Wally and Gohan had a race, Gohan will beat him until Wally gets up to speed. Flash could beat Gohan in both of these while Gohan's in base but is in the same boat as Wally although Gohan's will end up faster than Wally when he enters SSJ2. Gohan, no mater how much he trains, will always be slower than Flash, but not by much in SSJ2._

 _To the Guest that put the review that is multiple paragraphs long we may be on the same boat in terms of Story Facts and strength and such. I know Supes isn't all he is hyped up to in by some people (*COUGH* SCREW ATTACK *COUGH*) but he is still powerful. To beat Gohan at SSJ2 when ever they first spar, (yes that's upcoming) he will need to be sun dipped (for a while) then Superman will be stronger. Just a note if i'm right when Supes 'lifted' the book of infinite pages, Shazam helped him and they might of not even did it (heard it somewhere they didn't even do it, never actually read that comic)._

 _This chapter took so long because i wanted Gohan to meet Supes but took it out because it would complicate things. But I have that story ready when i get a chance to use it, probably after this episode._


	6. Apologies

Sorry this is going on the back burner. Every time I think of something good to add I think of ten reasons why it won't work. The story so far is ok but should of had a better foundation. The story itself was something I hadn't seen on the site, and i doubt anything will come close to it in content. If you want to PM me ill try and get back to anyone that wants to help, i'll explain the main points and where I want it to go and where you think it should go to achieve it or just put in your ideas which I will give credit where credit is due and if i forget to do so feel free to PM me about it so i can fix it.

I am however focusing on a multi-fiction crossover, first chapter should be up very soon after this does. At the moment i have to figure out a good name and description. At first it will seem like i'm looking to tackle too much but the first chapter is going to be where I explain everything and has the most amount of people in it. I'll explain more in the story.

Sorry again for those who were enjoying Gohan's New Beginning, it may not be fully abandoned but that project is on a hiatus for the moment.


End file.
